


Going solo

by lonelywriterboy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Scratching, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywriterboy/pseuds/lonelywriterboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is masturbating in the shower, but welcomes a friend to join him.</p><p>I wrote this as part of an 'imperfect sex' challenge with some friends - write sex with its 'imperfections', such as fetching lube, switching around positions.</p><p>-This is an old work which I'm no longer proud of. I'm leaving it up because it still gets kudos and people still enjoy it, but please don't think it's representative of my current writing.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going solo

As far as Dan was concerned, the shower was the best place to masturbate. It was private, his ejaculate could pour away down the drain without him having to clean it up, and if he twisted the showerhead to a certain pressure, it felt incredible pressed against his asshole, or running up and down his dick. He liked to wank in the dark, with the hot water filling the room with steam and the dark blue shower curtain making him feel like he was in a steam room. After years of trying to wank as quickly as possible, hiding the act from those he lived with, it felt good to be able to relax and take his time. He even had a cute little vibrating cockring (waterproof, of course), bought for him by an ex-lover.

“Oh, God...”

Dan slid a hand down his stomach before grasping his cock, the shower water having sufficiently lubricated it for him. As he began to gently draw his hand up and down, he reached out for the showerhead, already turned to the highest pressure setting, and began to run it up and down his body, finding the most sensitive areas and gently stimulating them – between his thighs, over his nipples, across his buttocks. He was careful to avoid his balls, cock and asshole – doing that would take him close to orgasm far too quickly. He wanted to enjoy the experience thoroughly, allowing himself twenty minutes, maybe even half an hour.

* * *

 

Dan had been masturbating for almost ten minutes, swooping his hand oh-so-gently up and down his cock, when he heard a noise. It took him a moment to place it, but once he did, he smiled. It was the sound of a pair of jeans and a heavy belt dropping to the floor. Arin had decided to join him. Dan slipped the showerhead back into it's holder, and sure enough a moment later the curtain twitched back and Arin stepped into the bath. He was absurdly attractive naked – his long, softly muscular legs, his belly, still soft but with more muscle definition underneath than one might expect, his cute ass. He was perfect, really, and contrasted well with Dan's thin, angular body.

“Thought you might like some company.” Arin said by way of explanation. Dan grinned, before reaching forwards and sliding a hand into Arin's hair, pulling him closer. They began to kiss, Arin sliding a hand down Dan's damp back and softly cupping his ass while Dan wrapped his fingers tightly within Arin's long, soft hair. Their cocks, Dan erect and Arin with a semi, touched as they pressed more closely together, their mouths exploring one another. Dan had always loved the way Arin smelled, of generic male deodorant and something a little musky, and so as they made out he took a few deep sniffs, loosening a hand and drawing it gently down Arin's back.

“Oh...” Arin moaned into Dan's mouth, already in ecstasy from just a few moments of kissing. Being with Dan always felt so good, so natural, it was like the man was an extension of himself. Kissing him under the warmth of the shower was practically idyllic. They kissed for a minute or two, before Dan pulled back.

“Do you want me to blow you?” he asked, meeting Arin's eyes and recognising how aroused he was.

“Not now.” Arin replied. “Can we carry on making out?”

“Sure.”

* * *

 

It didn't take long for the kissing to begin to heat up. Dan clutched Arin's back more tightly, clinging on to the flesh, his nails digging in. Arin liked to be able to see the marks from the night before, and so he didn't worry about scratching the delicate skin. In turn, Arin reached down with one hand and began to stroke Dan's dick, while keeping his other hand firmly planted on his ass.

“Oh, God, Arin...” Dan moaned, pushing his cock towards Arin's gentle hand. Arin smiled against Dan's mouth before reaching back the hand on Dan's ass and smacking it down, a clattering noise sounding around the bathroom. Just as Arin liked it a little rough, Dan did too. Sure enough, Dan moaned, thrusting himself at Arin, his cock rock hard. Arin drew back and grinned.

“Turn around, put your hands on the wall.”

Dan obeyed, knowing what was coming next. Arin would pleasure his asshole, working him into a frenzy, before fucking him hard and fast from behind. A moment later, he felt the sensation of a finger gently massaging his sensitive hole, not entering it but just stroking it. Arin had slicked it with his own saliva, a better lubricant than the hot water of the shower, which was now beating down on the nape of Dan's neck, dripping through his hair and down his back. Arin kept one finger resolutely massaging the asshole while the other slid forwards and grabbed the water-satuated hair, mirroring Dan's grasping of his own hair minutes previously. For a moment, he removed his finger from Dan's asshole, only to spit on it and the finger next to it to ensure it remained lubed. As Dan leant back, angling his ass up towards Arin, Dan slipped the tip of one of the fingers into his asshole, making Dan gasp a little. The first time they'd tried anal play, Dan hadn't been a big fan – while it didn't hurt, because he was sufficiently aroused, it wasn't particularly pleasurable either. Now, Arin knew how to tease and tickle the hole until he was breathy and panting, and then thrust in and hit the prostate. Dan screamed, sometimes, but that was okay – Barry was editing at the Grump space. It always turned Arin on when Dan screamed, raw and like an animal, purely because he was so aroused.

* * *

 

Hot water had been hitting Dan's skin for almost twenty minutes at that point, and he was beginning to turn rather red. It didn't hurt, exactly, but he was a little sweatier than he'd like to be.

“Arin?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I move out from under the water? I'm getting kind of sticky.”

“Sure, man.”

Dan stood up, and the two swapped positions, so that the water was now hitting Arin's back instead. Dan found his skin cooling quickly outside of the water, but his cock remained rock hard, and he arched backwards against Arin's fingers, sighing with pleasure as it inserted a little deeper, tantalisingly close to his prostate. Feeling somehow indebted to Arin for the intense waves of pressure crashing through his groin, Dan removed a hand from the wall and reached back, fumbling about until he found Arin's cock. As Arin slid the single finger further into his asshole, curling up and touching his prostate, Dan began to jerk Arin off, his arm twisted awkwardly as he did so. Arin moaned a little, and after a second, pushed a second finger into Dan, his own arousal increasing at the hiss which escaped Dan. He knew the man would be ready to be fucked soon, his cock plunging in and out of his asshole while one of his hands jerked the man off, both of them quickly reaching orgasm due to their states of arousal. The room was full of steam from the hot shower, and Arin's entire body felt warm and tingly. The moment was perfect.

* * *

 

Arin did have to leave the shower for a moment to find a bottle of lube, for the difference between two fingers and his hard cock was quite immense and he didn't want to risk hurting Dan. That was the reality of sex, of course – it was messy, sometimes awkward and never as perfect as described in stories or portrayed in porn. It was so much better. Looking at Dan's straggly, wet hair and his skin covered in droplets of water, Arin knew that nothing could eclipse this experience.

“Are you ready?” Arin asked, drizzling lube onto his cock and rubbing a little onto Dan's asshole. Dan moaned before replying,

“God, yes Arin.”

Arin grasped one hand around Dan's cock and put the other onto his shoulder before easing his cock into the presented hole, moaning at how easy it was to enter Dan. Knowing just how aroused the other man was worked to heighten the sensations for him, and after a moment he began to thrust a little harder, matching the in-and-out of his cock with the up-and-down of his hand. Their little session hadn't been anything out of the ordinary, but Arin cherished every time he had sex with Dan. They were so in rhythm, so attuned to one another, that every experience was newly mindblowing.

“Oh, fuck...” Dan gasped, before coming quite spectacularly, the fluid exploding out of him and coating both Arin's hand and the floor of the bath beneath him. Knowing that he could arouse Dan enough to make him come was enough to push Arin over the edge, and just moments later, his legs shaking and his hand still clutching Dan's dick, he came inside of Dan, gasping for air.

* * *

 

Arin slid the soapy pouffe down Dan's stomach, watching the bubbles trail across his pale skin. As he did so, Dan massaged some shampoo into his hair, carefully sweeping the hair back so that none went into his eyes.

“Arin?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, man.”

“Don't be so fuckin' gay.”

Silence overtook the two for a moment, before Arin quietly said, “I love you too.”

 


End file.
